1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to an energy storable device, and in particularly related to an energy storable air conditioning device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Air conditioning devices are often used to reduce indoor temperature in the day time or in summer or used to reduce temperature of a refrigerator. They are also used to raise indoor temperature at night or in winter or used to raise temperature of a dryer. To supply cool air or warm air for temperature regulation, the air conditioning devices may consume large electrical energy.
Since the air conditioning devices consumes large energy and the refrigerant used in the air conditioning devices may pollute environment, an energy storable air conditioning device is desired. Such an energy storable air conditioning device may include a seat and an energy storage unit. The seat has a first air entrance and a second air entrance, and a first fan and a second fan are disposed in the first air entrance and the second air entrance respectively. The energy storage unit disposed in the seat has energy storage material in which energy is stored or released as latent heat during phase change. After the air conditioning device is turned off, the energy storage unit continues to provide cooling or heating effect.
However, since the positions of the fan and the energy storage unit are fixed, the fan and the energy storage unit cannot be moved to change the configuration arbitrarily, and the number of the fan and the energy storage unit, which related to the efficiency of the air conditioning device, cannot be changed either. In addition, when some of the energy storage unit fails, which cause reduction of the cooling or heating ability, it is inconvenient to replace them.